Emotionless Poem Banter
by Eragon Namikaze
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven have a poem banter on being emotionless. Read this so-called poem and try to find out what the meaning it. I'm telling you, the meaning is seriously complicated and poetic too.


**This is a poem banter if you please. The bold words are Beast Boy and the underlined words are Raven.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Teen Titans. However, this poem banter belongs to me, brisingrandkyuubi, and TheDragonfreak77 on devinatart. The bold words belong to me, brisingrandkyuubi and the underlined words belong to TheDragonfreak77.**

**The topic is about feeling emotionless.**

**I know what you mean.  
>After all, I do wonder<br>From time to time  
>Why I don't feel emotions<br>I feel completely empty  
>Without a care in the world<br>Did you notice  
>That we're commenting<br>In poem form?**

Feeling Empty,  
>Isn't like anything.<br>Because nothing,  
>is like nothing.<br>How could SOMEthing,  
>be alike to NOthing?<br>And Indeed,  
>I did notice.<span>

**Feeling empty  
>It feels weird<br>It feels like  
>We barely exist<br>But we do exist  
>It's like how nothing<br>Equals nothing  
>Yet at the same time<br>Something equals  
>to nothing<br>It's very confusing  
>And emotionless<br>Reminds me of my OC  
>No emotions whatsoever<br>It's like living any empty life  
>By the way<br>Should we tell Radium  
>We're messaging through<br>Poems?**

Feeling empty,  
>is strange.<br>Because that nothing you feel,  
>comes from something.<br>But it feels like nothing,  
>and it feels like no one,<br>no thing,  
>no place,<br>no emotion,  
>no existence,<br>Nothing.  
>And,<br>If he would like that,  
>Then yes.<span>

**You know  
>Sometimes I wonder<br>If when we feel emotionless  
>We actually do feel emotions<br>After all, that feeling of emptiness  
>Is more than enough<br>To drive you crazy  
>It's like you don't exist<br>Yet to other people  
>You DO exist<br>Maybe, just maybe  
>We feel emotions<br>Just a tiny prick  
>So small, you can barely feel it<br>Maybe, just maybe  
>We can feel<br>While feeling emotionless  
>The emptiness<br>I wonder if there's anybody who can achieve it  
>For more than a day<br>It's interesting  
>To say the least<br>But to feel nothing  
>And feel like no one<br>And to feel no emotion  
>That would be the one thing<br>That would constantly  
>On someone's mind<strong>

Feeling empty,  
>Puts you somewhere else,<br>You're not even in the world to you.  
>You are gone,<br>And no one can tell,  
>can see,<br>can feel,  
>Because if YOU,<br>FEEL NOTHING,  
>How can THEY,<br>Feel that nothing,  
>When it is nothing,<br>And you are nothing,  
>And everything is nothing.<br>How do you feel the nothing?

**Feeling empty  
>It makes you feel like there's void in you<br>A black hole  
>Sucking everything in<br>You're right  
>How can anyone tell you exist<br>When they can't tell  
>You feel nothing<br>To feel nothing  
>May be something<br>And at the same time  
>Nothing<br>But if you can feel the nothing  
>Then technically you can feel<br>By the way  
>How did this happen<br>With you and me  
>Talking in poem style?<strong>

Feeling Empty.  
>Is impossible,<br>To put it one way.  
>Because you cannot,<br>And will not,  
>Ever,<br>FEEL. NO.  
>Thing.<br>Because nothing  
>Isn't anything.<br>And when you feel,  
>It IS something,<br>And never no thing.

**If you're not feeling  
>Then you're empty<br>Nothing CAN  
>Be something<br>For something  
>Can be nothing<br>While you can feel  
>And at the same time<br>Not feel  
>You can also feel a tiny spark<br>That tiny spark  
>May be small<br>But it counts as an emotion  
>But when you feel<br>It may be something  
>And never nothing<br>But when you feel something  
>It may as well be nothing<br>Because in certain situations  
>That emotion is useless<br>Here's one thought that occured to me  
>If anybody read this<br>I bet they would be so confused  
>About what we're saying<strong>

So.  
>Feeling nothing,<br>is it something?  
>Or...is it really nothing?<br>Because.  
>Nothing.<br>Nothing.  
>Nothing.<br>Nothing...  
>It loses it's meaning.<br>When it's repeated,  
>So maybe,<br>You lose the feeling of nothing.  
>And just feel something after it,<br>and never feel nothing again.

**Feeling nothing  
>Can be something<br>And at the same time  
>Stay nothing<br>Then again  
>It MIGHT lose its meaning<br>But in the end  
>It comes back<br>Making us feel empty  
>To feel something<br>And then feel nothing  
>And feel something again<br>Can anyone crazy  
>To go through this cycle<br>Over and over  
>It's like saying<br>What't the point of living  
>If you're going to die in the end?<strong>

Do you mean to say,  
>That feeling,<br>Has no point,  
>Because one day,<br>You will come back to nothing?

That's what all things do.  
>There's a loop in everything,<br>If you can find it,  
>And I imagine,<br>That feelings,  
>And feeling nothing,<br>Are no exceptions.  
>So maybe,<br>There's no point in feeling,  
>When you know,<br>All that feeling,  
>Will bring you back to nothing.<br>Again.

**That's what a cycle is  
>To feel nothing<br>Then feel something  
>And then feel nothing<br>There is no exceptions  
>But what's the point of feeling<br>When you'll go back to not feeling  
>Maybe we feel in the first place<br>To express our thoughts  
>Maybe we don't feel<br>To help block our thoughts  
>To not think<br>Just act  
>To go back to nothing<br>Will be like your emotions are gone  
>You're empty<br>Having a void in you  
>That can barely be filled<strong>

I cannot.  
>Think.<span>

Of anything more,  
>Than nothing,<br>To reply,  
>So.<br>Nothing.

**I guess I win  
>Finally<br>Even though you can't think of anymore  
>Of nothing<br>I can say something back  
>That's what I mean<br>By something  
>equals to nothing<br>Yet something  
>I won<br>Even though we're not really feeling any emotions  
>There's always a tiny prick<br>And in this case  
>This tiny prick is satisfaction<br>At finally beating you  
>At this poem banter<strong>

No one really wins here,  
>I'm just being...lazy.<br>I have used up all my thoughts,  
>On nothing, for the time being.<br>You didn't really win much,  
>Just nothing,<br>Because we were talking of nothing,  
>So you won nothing,<br>And I have lost nothing.  
>So we're even.<span>

**Maybe you're right  
>I've won nothing<br>You've lost nothing  
>Because we were talking about nothing<br>About not feeling  
>Any emotions<br>Just being empty  
>Maybe this banter was just for fun<strong>

Yes.  
>When you're talking about,<br>Nothing,  
>You cannot win anything,<br>Or lose anything.  
>When you have nothing.<br>And it was,  
>Indeed,<br>Probably just for fun.

**To lose nothing  
>And to win nothing<br>It's as if  
>It didn't matter who won or lost<br>This was just for fun  
>I had fun<br>And I think you did too  
>Also, I have this feeling<br>That if anybody tried to read our poems**  
><strong>They wouldn't understand<br>Not at all**

It was quite fun,  
>To tell you honestly,<br>Though,  
>It took a lot of thinking,<br>Which, can be hard for me.  
>Sometimes.<span>

And I don't imagine  
>That anyone would,<br>Or could really,  
>Closely understand our conversation,<br>With ease.

**It was quite fun  
>I must admit<br>That really hurted your head  
>For me, it came out easily<br>And I used your words  
>As a stepping stone<br>Which is easy for me  
>Because I write fanfics<strong>

**I asked Tangeltail to try and understand the poems  
>She said it was about emptiness<br>Then I gave her one of my lines  
>And she didn't understand it<br>Who knew that this poem banter  
>Would be super fun?<strong>

It didn't hurt my head,  
>It just took me a bit,<br>Too think of such ideas.  
>I don't always think so deeply,<br>So it was a tad bit of a stretch.  
>But,<br>Not truly THAT challenging.  
>And I don't write almost ever,<br>So yeah...

Huh.  
>Maybe people could understand,<br>But not fully.  
>And I thought,<br>Maybe,  
>A poem banter,<br>Could indeed,  
>Be,<br>Fun.

**It didn't really hurt my head  
>See, one of the advantages<br>Of being able to write fanfics  
>Is to be able to think deeply<br>It wasn't challenging  
>In fact, it was fun<br>For people to understand  
>They would have to read this<br>Over and over again  
>But do you know what's weird?<br>It's that I could understand perfectly  
>This little game of ours<br>And what we were talking about**

**So what did you think? It was pretty complicated I'll admit. I don't think that anybody could understand this with ease. But here's the weird part: Even though it was just a banter, I completely understood where we were saying.**

**Now, I ask you this, what is the one sentence that describes the whole thing, well, to me anyway? I'll give you a hint; it's in the poem itself. Not an exact sentence, but close, very, very close.**

**Just put your guess in the review. If you get it, YOU can get something from ME, but not a cookie. I can't do a cookie. Remember, this was about Beast Boy and Raven just arguing/bantering about emotionless stuff in poem style, so DON'T SUE ME THAT THIS ISN'T BEAST BOY AND RAVEN!**


End file.
